Clique Peas
225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Event |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Bean Pea Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: Shuffle two Clique Peas into your deck. For the rest of the game, all Clique Peas get +1 /+1 . |flavor text = On Wednesdays we wear sunglasses.}} Clique Peas are an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and members of the class. They cost 1 to play, and have 1 /1 . They have no traits, and their ability shuffles two Clique Peas into the plant hero's deck, and give all Clique Peas +1 /+1 for the rest of the game, both of which activate when they are played. They were added in update 1.16.10, along with Corn Dog, Trapper Zombie, , King of the Grill, Synchronized Swimmer, and the galactic set. Origins They are based on the chickpea, a legume of the family Fabaceae. Their name is a portmanteau of "clique," a small close-knit group of people who do not readily allow others to join them, and "chickpea," the plant they is based on. Their ability and description references the "clique" part of their name. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Bean Pea Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Shuffle two Clique Peas into your deck. For the rest of the game, all Clique Peas get +1 /+1 . *'Rarity:' Event Card description On Wednesdays we wear sunglasses. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Try to play this card in a deck with lots of card draw, since all Clique Peas get boosted when you play one. It is recommended to bring cards that draw other cards such as Flourish so you can get more Clique Peas earlier. Since Clique Peas are both in the pea and bean tribe, they activate the abilities of Admiral Navy Bean, Bean Counter when played, and can benefit from cards like and The Podfather. They can also be conjured by Cosmic Bean, Cosmic Pea and Mayflower. However, the abilities that those cards grant them like the Team-Up or Double Strike trait will not apply to the copies shuffled into your deck. Clique Peas are best played early game, so you can quickly get more Clique Peas and increase the value of all future Clique Peas. Remember, playing a Clique pea also boosts all the Clique Pease currently on the field, which may come to your advantage. This card is very similar to Going Viral, however, it does not draw an extra card. Since this only costs 1 , multiple copies of this card can be easily played in one turn. This can cause you to run out of cards in your hand, so having more card draw can be beneficial late game. Clique Peas is a strong early game card, beginning as a 2 /2 card, and is also a very good finisher, potentially getting these cards to become 20 /20 . Be careful of hard removal cards, which can easily take out large Clique Peas. Against At first, this card seems not that powerful, maybe even weak, but it can be extremely hard, if not impossible to completely deal with. This is because when played, they shuffle extra copies of themselves into the opponent's deck, getting stronger every time. The only way to prevent this card from getting huge and defeating you, is by defeating your opponent quickly as you can. Destroying one group may give you a bit of time, but they can be played in any turn, so try to defeat your opponent before they can get to lethal stats. Gallery CliquePeasStats.png|Clique Peas' statistics cliquepeascard.jpg|Clique Peas' card CliquePeasGrayedOutCard.png|Clique Peas' grayed out card CliquePeasCardImage.png|Clique Peas' card image Clique Peas Conjured by Mayflower.png|Clique Peas' statistics after being Conjured by Mayflower Clique Peas conjured by Cosmic Bean.jpg|Clique Peas' statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Bean Trivia *They are the second card that can make infinite copies of itself, the first being Going Viral. *If the player listens closely, this card says "hello" when they are played. **Occasionally, they will say "alright, alright" during their idle animation. *Their description has a grammatical error; it is said by one of the Clique Peas, but the description does not have quotation marks at the start and end of it. Category:Plants Category:Pea cards Category:Bean cards Category:Event cards